


【浩珉】龙港秘密

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】龙港秘密

514玫瑰情人节贺。  
白玫瑰花语：纯真，我与你相配。

不准当真。  
特别感谢我的小仙女桌椅匠提供的思路。  
——----------------------------——

伴舞先回去的时候关掉了外面的灯，现在除了你我两个人头上的小小光源以外，空旷的练习室沉默在一片柔和的黑暗里。我坐在地板上喘气，抬头才看见一只手已经伸到我面前：你叼着明明写着我的名字的水瓶弯下腰要拉我起来。我把我掌心的湿意在体恤上反复蹭干净了才捉住你的手指，你会因为我刻意的用心而满足地眯起眼睛无声大笑。  
你喜欢我抓住你，因此你牵动肌肉稍微一用力我便站在你的身边。  
“最后再跳一遍这首歌吧。”  
你说话的时候会帮我捏捏肩膀，当作对我拖着疲累身躯陪你熬到深夜的安慰。捏肩的手法很多年都没变，还是一丝不苟地按照当初上节目时学到的步骤，捏完还要放轻了手掌力道在我肩膀上来来回回抚上几次。  
然后我就因为痒而非常不给面子地笑出声音，躲开你的手站到自己的位置上，开始龇牙咧嘴地发出噔噔咚咚的怪叫，就当代替了那段气势恢宏的前奏。  
“Keep your head down——”  
紧接着我往前迈两步，与你击掌，然后向下，和我人生中最重要的人手心相贴手指紧靠。  
我不会有任何时候比那时更加爱你。

我们很少排练到凌晨三点钟，除了你最初成为我唯一哥哥的那一两年。那时我已经习惯在天刚亮的时候从练习室冰凉的地板上坐起来，浑身酸痛地伸手去够你的手臂。你也坐在地上，拿着长毛巾擦脸上的汗，当我靠着你肩膀的时候分一半毛巾给我。  
我把毛巾盖在脸上，在想应该送你什么样的生日礼物。彼时我刚从冗长无声的黑白默片中跑出来，当然有义务通过庆祝个体生命的奇妙诞生让你或许能够开心一点，但是总因为连夜跳舞实在太倦，靠着你就昏昏沉沉地开始打瞌睡。意识模糊的时候感觉到你转向我把我拢在怀里，脸贴着我的耳朵轻轻地跟我说对不起。  
我最讨厌你极度敏感又过分生疏的道歉。你总是把所有的事情都揽到自己头上，好像我是旁边一株随便什么种类的植物，只会用根和枝蔓缠死你的身体，和来来去去的那些记忆中的人一样一边郁郁葱葱一边毫不客气地吸收你的生命。  
但我喜欢拼命跳舞的那段时间。后来回忆起来我总认为那是从此只有我们两个人互相纠缠的开端，或许纠缠这个词用得过于缠绵悱恻又令人胡思乱想，但你我皆非钢铁，而我们又确实是彼此最为忠实的簇拥——我不避讳我们当然利益共同荣损与俱，甚至连衣柜里挂混的内衣也明明白白写着东方神起的两个人一心同体到令人发指的程度，因为你是我的哥哥，我理所当然爱你。  
所以你喜欢什么呢？啤酒炸鸡还是拉面牛排，夜幕下的东京塔还是停在半途的过山车，金光闪闪的舞台大赏还是下着初雪的首尔街道，我该选哪一样作为你的生日礼物来让你开心，我的哥哥？  
你会想要我亲手折的三朵白色玫瑰吗，它们出自你本性顽劣又时常气急败坏的弟弟。我绞尽脑汁只回忆起来你告白时会送人玫瑰，便捏造那种植物是你的挚爱，然后装作心安理得地接受我其实并不了解你的事实。  
我有一点难过。可是因为你是我的哥哥，所以我确信无论我送什么乱七八糟的东西你都一定会收下并且煞有介事地保存完好，这让我更加难过，仅仅是因为你作为我的哥哥，理所当然爱我。  
你生日那天宿舍桌子上会出现一个花瓶，里面滑稽地放着三朵折纸玫瑰。你说过三朵玫瑰的意思，我当然记得一朵是我，一朵是你，一朵是我为你改变的模样。  
那时的我多么希望你也记得。我为你折三朵玫瑰，那是用来告白的拙劣伎俩。  
你会收下它们，然后惊喜地抱紧正站在冰箱前为了早饭愁眉苦脸的我。我扭过头看着你时困倦地和你说生日快乐，然后你捧着我的脸给我一个意料之外的早安吻。  
“又在乱想什么。”  
从那时开始我便知道，你总是能够异常敏感地感受到我情绪的波动。那天以前我总是以为我们相爱是构成东方神起的充分必要条件，所以不敢不战战兢兢地在兄友弟恭的表面下藏起来我掏心剖腹仍旧不愿意说出口的秘密。直到后来你费尽耐心一次又一次让我终于发现你当然没有看起来那样慷慨，毫无保留的爱与缱绻也不是因为我是你其中一个毫无血缘关系的艺人弟弟，而是因为我是那个唯一的，你的昌朵。  
The course of true love never did run smooth.  
真好，就像我永远克制不住融入骨血的斤斤计较与患得患失，但是仍旧爱你一样。我们更适合是一对笨蛋恋人，而不是什么通告报纸上非亲非故的神仙兄弟。

但你毕竟是我的哥哥，早来这个世界两周年，多种了三千朵玫瑰，驯养了我。  
如果见证你气势恢宏又眼含笑意的生日祝福的每一个人都是你在我目力所及的世界播种的蔷薇科植物的话，那我早就收到三万、三十万甚至更多朵花。时过境迁很多年以后那个令我耳根通红的动容瞬间会被我作为关于你的轶事再度提起，第四次工业革命让那个瞬间作为电磁波被放大投向天空，那时被吸引来的世界各地的人们善意地调侃着你用心良苦，你会笑得无比害羞，然后我卡好时间与你相视一笑。  
或者以我们的默契其实不存在卡时间一说，你由着我信手展示的爱意像我某一个早春在北海道吹过的蒲公英，蒲公英毛茸茸的种子搭乘空气四散而去，你当时的生涩温情终究是顺着时间一点一点融进了我的眉眼里。我从前一直认为生活是爱情的载体或者说唯一介质，也是到了那时才发现，生活催化了我的心脏，它像你纪念日时专门取回来的RomaneeConti一样带着玫瑰和皮革的气息，之后酒香四溢，甚至它上面也盖着戳明晃晃地写着0206这样的编号数字，那代表你。  
“昌珉呐生日快乐！！！”  
我会在我下一个生日的时候把这个一直保存在我手机里的视频上传到我的社交软件账号，这必然会引起又一次对你温柔心意的呼应传播。从那以后人们提到生日祝贺，便都会想起来我们再度出发的第一个年头，那样紧张的环境里你大喊了一声我的名字，然后我深呼吸咬紧牙关瞪眼忍笑忍完了一整首歌。  
提到你的时候他们会叫你舞台君主、热情曼苏尔，有时候也会叫你大哥哥。我当然会悄悄去搜索你的名字，并且很高兴你那么多个绰号的来源都是因为我。

你不在我身边的时候我会去搜索你的单独采访，并且心知肚明每次不可避免提到我这个唯一队员的时候你都会自然而然地笑起来。那时主持人多半要求你定义我到底是怎样的身份，我就不由得想起来你在我耳朵边上说过很多话。私下相处的时候你总爱抓着我的耳朵轻轻揉捏软骨，脸贴着我的耳发低声说些花样翻新不知道从哪里看来的情话或者只是恶作剧一样悄悄嘀咕昌朵是头小野猪，又或者以我的队长的身份在不远处冷静又平淡地说昌珉身体不舒服吗需不需要休息一下，在每一个我因为体力不支快要坚持不下去的第一时间。  
我自知熟识这么多年一直被你放在第一考虑位置用心对待，无论说什么词都不过是为了完成采访的一种必要手段，可是我实在太想知道你会用什么名词来代指我。我猜想你会说弟弟或者亲人，同事和队友当然也有可能，虽然这所有的词都仅概括了我们亲密关系的其中一小部分，我早就说过，我们才不是那样肤浅的关系。  
你用什么词都好，我当然不会幼稚到去苛刻追究你临时脑内活动会思考出什么样的名词，我只是遗憾在这样的时代你注定没有办法说出那个最贴切的词语。“他是我的伴侣，是我的爱人”这样的话对你我来说已经是灭顶之灾，那太美好也过于沉重，不适合两个在众目睽睽之下努力往前奔跑的男人。  
可眼下节目还在播放，你笑起来眼睛亮晶晶的真好看。你说昌珉是家，说完再不肯补充任何一句解释的内容。  
那时候我会坐在沙发上拍着手哈哈大笑，笑完又去找纸巾，这实在是一个太大的惊喜，我甚至慌乱到不知道淹没我的情绪究竟是狂喜还是悲伤。  
你这个笨蛋，小时候不明白怎么逗我笑，长大了倒是很懂怎么让我哭。我忘记了浪漫如你会在规定用词以内千方百计地说出我是你的归宿，之后我会把它记到我的日记本里。后来我在节目里随口一说给别人看我的日记就是在求婚，谁知回了家就看见你抱着我的本子哈哈大笑，一边笑一边逗我哪位女士会看着我充满郑允浩的本子想到这居然是在求婚而不是当场分手。  
我当然一点办法都没有，你说的的确是事实，但那还不是因为你总爱说那些看似简单却让我回忆起来鼻酸不已的话。  
“即使我什么都没有了，我也有昌珉。”  
“感谢他让我无所畏惧，让我觉得我们可以完成任何壮举。”

我会永远爱你。

后来我一并想起你总爱强调着说昌珉是个努力的人，只要努力什么都可以做好的。   
小时候你一句夸奖我能高兴一星期，就仿佛你在我出道前一天对我认真说昌珉跳舞真的很好看那我就可以立刻成为舞神沈窗窗一样。可我这么些年跟你学得也开始自傲，你说的大部分都符合客观事实，毕竟我当下所拥有的绝大多数我都有底气说是我自己站在东方神起这个名字前拼命拼出来的，但从另一方面来说那远远不是事实本身。   
因为还有一个最大的意外是你，你是上天给我的，它给我独一无二的另一半生命。  
小津安二郎说的爱是温柔的、隐藏的、非爱的，那时我就想起你来。凛冬的时候我缩在被窝里打游戏，晚上的时候才看到网站上满页都是你开开心心地抱着一盒橘子跟我打电话的样子。接起电话的时候我还抱着平板戳个没完，你那头嘈杂又混乱的背景音倒让我先迟疑了一会儿再出声。  
“喂？”  
“下飞机了，带了橘子给你。”你的语气里似乎确实带着一些不同于暖气房内新鲜的味道，于是我也笑起来，再回忆的时候我甚至忘记了那局不了了之的游戏最后的结果，只记得游戏里好像是漫天大雪，主角因为我的走神不知道摔进哪个雪堆里面。  
“好，那我去热一下汤。”  
那是一个再普通不过的圣诞节前夕，我凑巧缩在家里披着被子窝在沙发上。电视里在播其他国家的人快乐地庆祝新年，那是你上次心血来潮设置的英文频道，金发碧眼的老太太拿着圣诞帽正要往身边虎背熊腰的男人脑袋上戴，男人看了一眼镜头便害羞地定在原地，于是大家一起快活地大笑起来。挂掉电话我光着脚走到灶台，把提前为你准备好的一锅肉汤烧上温火。你回来的时候汤刚刚热好，我开了你送我的某一瓶酒，正在悄悄偷喝。  
你会拎着橘子拖长了声音喊我昌朵，脱掉大衣把橘子随便放桌子上之后便急着来抱住我，闻到我唇齿间的酒气就得意洋洋地眯起眼睛笑起来，然后冰冰凉凉的鼻尖轻轻顶着我的鼻尖。  
“喜欢这瓶的味道吗？”  
“我觉得吧…”  
“嗯？”  
“…喜欢。”我总是拿你一点办法也没有。  
晚上的时候你在跟智慧和妈妈打电话，通过视频奶声奶气地模仿小动物逗恩彩，那时我正倚着床头看一本荒木经惟的画册。你在我身边兴致勃勃地和小女孩玩闹，妈妈问到我的时候就回头来握住我的手要我冲着镜头笑一笑，妈妈就高兴地说上次摆我们合照的书柜上又摆了我们最新的海报，问我什么时候回去看看。  
我说都听哥安排，你就和妈妈一起笑起来，然后毫不避讳地凑上来亲我的脸。  
“妈你别听昌朵乱说，明明每次都是他说了算，下次回来会打电话，晚安。”

挂了电话便钻进我的被窝挠我痒痒，然后抱着我的腰脸贴着我的肩窝要和我一起看画，我咳嗽两声打掉你伸进我睡衣里的手，给你念手中那一页摄影师写的随笔。  
“东京的太阳就照在外边的阳台上，就像你在的时候那样。猫懒洋洋地趴在椅子上。桌子上的烟缸架着支没有抽完的香烟。旁边是你的照片。对面仍然没有高楼。不知道你是不是还记得，站在那里，可以看见太阳下山。”  
我知道你没听我在说些什么，你这家伙总是不关心我随便为你念的文字是不是对你的告白，反而抱着我惬意地伸个懒腰之后又摸出手机。但我还是忍不住说一遍又一遍，换了无数种表达方式，说到我想起来时都觉得害羞和起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，说我爱你。

我总是看我们的合照。我手机里有很多张我们俩的照片，除去自拍以外，拍摄者包括我们的家人、粉丝和staff们还有专业的摄影团队。在镜头前我们极少拥抱，偶尔搭肩，多数时候保持着陌生人之间安全的距离，像一对真正关系亲近的兄弟。那时我总是带着骄傲和一点点失落的情绪的，为我也为你日渐炉火纯青的演技。  
我当然对这拙劣的伪装心知肚明，可我依旧每次看到镜头就甩开你的手，故意控制着自己不看你的方向，三十岁之后不再在节目里提到关于你的生活，无数次强调从来没有去过你家。我不知道自己在坚持着什么，但总之为了你我能更自在一点我需要极力去否认这些事实，尽管我有的否认已经敏感到让人们生出了欲盖弥彰的想法。  
话说回来那些主持人真的很讨厌，他们再问我关于你的事情，我就忍不住要笑了。  
那时候我最喜欢的一张照片是我们在海边，拍摄的时间是下午，你举高烟筒在我身边转着圈蹦蹦跳跳，入秋后的海风带着湿咸的凉意包裹住了你的发梢，我便笑着看向你。  
远处是一个著名的景点，红色的烟雾在海风里飘散，我想到与你成为某种契约关系竟然一晃十五年就满足得快要嚎啕大哭，所以我吸吸鼻子往前跑去。  
拍摄的时候我在想，这样一个人，会跟我一起对抗时间，然后在我身边活蹦乱跳毫不服输但是又心思非常通透地慢慢老去，会和我在一起慢慢地消磨干净这一辈子。  
你会吗？  
很早以前我问过你这个问题，你说当然会，尽管当时的画面有些诡异。我看着勃朗宁的诗集拼命擦眼泪，你抱着草莓抱枕手忙脚乱要去开一抽新的抽纸。

“这次是谁逮住了你？猜！”  
“死，我答话。”  
“听哪，那银铃似的回音，不是死，是爱！”

我总是爱哭，小时候为此免不了赧然。每次我说起这个问题你就赶紧截住我的话头说没关系的，昌珉想哭就随便哭，然后你拉紧我的手，给我一个队长的、同事的、或是沈昌珉家郑允浩的拥抱。  
那我也紧紧地抱你，用劲大到让我们两具男人的身体彼此相贴，然后我把眼泪擦在你肩膀上，尽管有时候着急来抱住我的你只穿着背心。你会像一个真正的幼儿园老师一样轻轻拍我的背，嘴里咕哝着昌朵乖哥哥一直都在之类根本不起作用的鬼话，或者说其实只要你来抱抱我就已经起了最大的作用。许多年以后我看着你小心翼翼地抱着恩彩按照当初哄我的方式温和地安慰那个还不太会走路的女孩，我竟然会跨越时间无端地生出一丝愤怒来。  
我才不是什么小孩子，虽然你一辈子都会把我当作你的小昌朵，但是你必须明白我是一个你穿增高鞋垫都不一定有我高的，健康的成年男性。  
我怕你不肯依赖我。

我亲爱的哥哥，你有必要知道，当我向你伸出手时，你要一直拉着我。

只有这样，我才会一次又一次深吸一口气懒洋洋地从练习室冰凉的地板上起来，把汗湿的脑袋凑到你面前，耍着赖索要你面无表情之下温柔地安慰。  
你说我们再练一遍，那我就把脸贴在你手里蹭一蹭，然后站到我的位置上。  
又是那个带着光与影的浪漫故事的宏伟前奏。这音乐在未来还会响起无数次，我还有的是机会大大方方地和你牵着手从夕阳下山跳到天光大亮，可我心里明白早在你成为我的哥哥那时我便已经在开始感激。  
我们击掌之后，你会握紧我的手。  
那时我便什么都不再顾虑，专心地看着你的眼睛。  
等我八十岁，我还是会口不择言，说到喜欢的事便手舞足蹈，不顾膝上的毯子笑嘻嘻地冲着空气比划那段被粉丝们笑称作广播体操的动作。那时候我回顾一生看过的爱情故事和电影，终于发现每一个故事讲的都是你和我。  
我终于发现这个秘密，并因为这个发现而更加爱你。

因为你是我的宿命。


End file.
